Relativity
by valalight
Summary: <html><head></head>A witch in the Dursley Family? Nonsence. Daisy Dursely is simply going to a private school in the states, not some magical academy. What ever gave you that idea? Oh! Shes transferring to Hogwarts? Well then.</html>


**Authors Note:** Hello and thank you for noticing this lil fic of mine. The idea for this story has been in my head for a while now. The idea of a magical child in the Dursley family.  
>For some reason the Dursleys fascinate me. Petunias thoughts on the wizardry world and her relationship with her sister, and her whole reasoning behind her treatment of Harry.<p>

Thanks to MissNightingaleCat for editing

Will their be character bashing? _No._  
>Will the story be canon? <em>as much as i can make it.<em>  
>Will this be a Mary sue? <em>No. but the main character will be a female OC.<em>

If you have any questions, just drop a comment.

**Summery:** A witch in the dursley Family? how preposterous. The Dursleys are a perfectly normal family thank you very much. Daisy Dursely is simply going to a private school in the states, not some magical academy. What ever gave you that idea? Oh! shes transferring to Hogwarts? well then.

* * *

><p>In number 4 Privet drive lived a family much like any other family in any respectable part of the world. Petunia, the mother, was a tall, thin women with a neck slightly too long for her body. Vernon, the father, was a robust man who had a habit of turning different shades of red when upset. Like most marriages, their's had produced children. Twins; a boy and a girl. Dudley, the oldest, was a boy who took after his father and Daisy, the younger of the two, was a plump girl who's only redeeming feature was her sweet voice.<p>

From the outside, the Dursleys seemed like a perfectly normal family. They went out to dinner on special occasions and the children went to school and played in the local park. Mrs. Dursley gossiped with the other housewives and Mr. Dursley went to work 5 days a week.

But the Dursleys were hiding a secret. For 7 years ago, on a quite morning, Petunia Dursely went outside to collect the paper and was startled to find her nephew on her door step. Little Harry Potter had been orphaned the night before thanks to a very evil man and with no other living relatives he was sent to live with his mother's sister.

And so the Durselys took the boy in.

But Mrs. Dursley knew the boy would be like his mother. She knew that one day he would get the same letter of acceptance from Hogwarts that Lilly had received so many years ago. And she knew her children would not. So she did what had to be done. She put her nephew in the cupboard under the stairs and tried to stomp the magic out of the boy.

If she was going to be raise the boy, he would not be a freak like her sister. She would not allow her children to feel the same rejection she felt - the rejection experienced when a sibling is special, and you have to stand on the door step watching them disappear away to a world you will never be apart of.

She would not allow the boy to be killed off in same magical world that her sister was. No. Things would be different this time around. The 'special' one would be the freak, while the normal ones would be praised.

Her little Dudley and Daisy would grow up knowing they were her life. They would grow up knowing that they had all her love, while the 'freak' had none. They would grow up knowing they were normal; and thus, perfect.

"Mum, Dudley Hit me!", screamed a young girl of 8 years as she ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her red face. "Did not! It was Harry!", followed a fat little boy, his eyebrows pushed down in aggravation. "No, it was you! You hit me! You need a time out!", the girl tried to insist as she ran in to her mother's arms. Mrs. Dursley petted her daughters hair, cooing for her to stop her crying. "It's ok darling", she said sweetly down to the girl, but with a drastic change of facial expression and tone of voice she immediately followed with "Potter! Go pull the weeds in the garden! There will be no hitting in this house!"

At this statement, a boy too small for his age came out from the cupboard under the stairs, a look of confusion on his face. "I didn't hit anyone Aunt Petunia" he tried to explain, but his aunt was having none of it. "Outside now!" she demanded. "But Mum, it was Dudley!" the girl tried to say up to her mother. "Shush dear, its all right. Now let's go and get some ice cream, shall we?" And with that, Mrs. Dursley and her two children went in to the kitchen to enjoy a mid day summer snack, while Harry Potter sat outside in the heat pulling weeds out of the garden.

Later the same day, after the twins both gorged themselves on ice cream, Daisy began feeling guilty for her cousin's unfair punishment and went out to the back garden with a spoon full of vanilla ice cream.

"Harry?" she called out from behind him: "I'm sorry Mum made you do extra chores", she explain as she held out the spoon to her cousin. Harry, being used to the unfair treatment, gave a slight nod of the head in acknowledgement and accepted the slight bit of sweet delight. "Are you still pulling the weeds?" Daisy asked, and she knelt down to the level of the garden. "Not anymore, but I figure I should stay out here a little while longer", Harry said, taking his place back down in the dirt of the flower bed. "I'm glad my name is Daisy and not Daffodil", the girl said, poking at a yellow flower. "Any name is better the Dudley", remarked Harry, giggling a little at his own jab at his cousin. "Yeah", said Daisy. The two children laughed.

Harry and Daisy had never been friends, but then again they had never been enemies either. While Dudley treated Harry much the same as his parents did, Daisy on the other hand treated him much the same as you would treat an old dog. Sure, he lived there, but she didn't pay him much mind. He was just Harry. Her cousin, who lived in the cupboard.

After a few minutes of messing around with the flowers, Daisy began to notice something strange. "Harry, Look! Look what the Daffodils are doing!" she said in excitement. Harry glanced over and was shocked to find the flowers, which don't normally move unless the wind is blowing, to be almost dancing; bowing to each other, twisting and swaying. "They're dancing!" Daisy said in amazement. "Mum! Mum! Come here! Quick!", she said very loudly, wanting to show her mother the fascinating feat taking place in front of her. Harry, knowing that whenever something 'freakish' happened around him that punishment would surely follow, quickly stood up and walked further out into the yard, his eyes never leaving his cousin or the dancing flower before her.

Petunia Dursley rushed outside to see what had her daughter so delighted when, to her horror, she saw quite a familiar sight. There before her sat her daughter; her darling daughter, making the flowers dance with the point of her fingers - just like her sister had done so many years before. "Daisy!" shouted Petunia. "Go inside this instant!" Daisy was shocked and confused. Her mother never yelled at her, never punished her. Why was this happening? "But Mum, look what i made the flowers do!" the young girl said, not understanding why her mother was so upset sounding. "Daisy Marjorie Dursley, up to your room now or no dinner!" Petunia was horrified at the sight before her. And so, with tears streaming down her face, Daisy made her way slowly in to the house.

When her daughter had left to go inside, Petunia turned to look at Harry. "You!"she said angrily, "You did this to her! She caught this freakishness from you!" Harry had never seen his aunt this upset before. "Into the cupboard! I don't want to see you!"

For the next 4 hours, Petunia Dursley waited in the living room of number 4 Privet drive for her husband to get home. She had sent Dudley out to play with some neighboorhood children, while Daisy stayed in her room, and Harry in his cupboard.

While she waited she had a lot of time to think. She knew that she could not send the boy away; she had made a promise and she did not break her word, but she also knew that she could not allow her precious darling Daisy to be influenced any longer by Harry or his freakishness. By the time Mr Dursley finally arrived home from a long days work, she had had an idea. "Vernon, does your brother still teach at that girl's primary school in America?"


End file.
